


Forever Mine

by Pirate10100



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate10100/pseuds/Pirate10100
Relationships: Richie Sambora/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It had been much too long since he had slept in the same bed for more than a week. It had been more than a year since he had slept in this bed but it was the most comfortable bed he had slept in in weeks.

Thinking of time, he rolled over and checked the alarm clock on his night stand. Past 3pm, he wasn’t surprised, time didn’t make a lot of sense to him anymore these days. Pulling the sheets back, he got up and looked for a pair of pj pants he must have somewhere. Suitcases still stood in the corner of his room but he wasn’t in a hurry to unpack them, not entirely trusting that he was going to be home for a while now. On the floor, he found the pj pants he’d been lounging in for the last two days. Pulling the elastic up to his waist, he walked over to the closet and found a clean shirt to wear.

The kitchen was sparkling clean when he entered it, as he pulled open the fridge door, he thanked his mom, knowing he should thank her in person later today for making sure his fridge and cabinets were stocked when he got home.

It was quiet as he started making breakfast for himself, other than his clattering of pans and hot grease inside them to cook a few slices of bacon and eggs.

Carrying his plate, he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, placing his plate on his lap as he turned on the TV to watch as he ate his breakfast. Afternoon TV programming was just as interesting as he remembered it to be, not at all.

The doorbell disturbed his thoughts, leaving the TV show for what it was, he placed his plate on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. He couldn't imagine anyone visiting him this early in the day, not sure he even wanted to see anyone.

He unlocked the deadbolt to the door and pulled it open.

"Good afternoon." A young woman smiled up at him.  
A little surprised by the cheerfulness, he stammered a "good afternoon" back.  
"I'm Lori, I'm right over there." She pointed back over her shoulder to a house a few houses over. "I was making a birthday cake for my friend and realized I didn't have enough eggs." When he didn't respond right away, she continued. "I had enough eggs yesterday but then I stupidly had eggs for breakfast and now I don't have enough for the cake." She explained.

He was still taken aback. People actually asked their neighbors for baking ingredients. He remembered running to the neighbor's house to do so as a child but that had been over twenty years ago.

"Sure." He opened the door wider and took a step back to let Lori in. "How many do you need?"  
Lori followed him into the house, through the living room, past the guitars and awards on display, into the kitchen where he opened the fridge to grab the carton of eggs.

As he closed the fridge door and expected an answer from Lori, he realized she was now the one that looked surprised.

"What?" He asked, now confused again as Lori looked curiously at him.  
"You're Richie Sambora."  
He frowned at that. "Yeah." He didn't want to be exposed. He didn't live that secluded but he didn't want everyone to know that.  
"You live right here."  
"Yes." He sighed. "Did you want the eggs or not?" He was starting to get annoyed, still holding the egg carton. He was finally home, star struck fans was the last thing he needed in his personal space.  
Lori nodded. "Yeah. Thank you." She reached out but instead of going for the egg carton, her hand reaching out to his arm. Gently touching his tanned skin, daring to move up to his bicep, feeling the toned muscle underneath. He felt taken aback as she moved closer to him. Before he realized it or could stop it, her lips were on his. His hand reached to the counter to put down the egg carton before he’d drop it as he kissed her back.

He pulled her closer against his body as he returned her kiss, deepening the kiss she had started. Her lips felt so soft against him, he forgot how this had started, instead he easily lifted her up as he moved his reach down to her bottom. Holding their kiss as he walked her back to the bed he hadn't left that long ago.

Once he let her down on the bed, Richie pulled his shirt off over his head, followed by removing his pajama bottoms, no longer having a need for them or his boxers that soon followed.

Lori caught on quickly enough and assisted in taking off her own clothes before Richie got onto the bed to help her out. He moved over her as he leaned in to kiss Lori again, feeling her skin as he moved his hand up to cup her breast. The soft, supple skin made him want more. Releasing her lips, he kissed down her neck, enjoying her tilt back in excitement as he made his way down to her breast finding her nipple to lick and gently suck on. The moan he heard made him pull back. He reached to the night stand, pulling the drawer open and found a condom, ripping it open.

Taking a moment, he looked down at Lori, making sure they both knew where this would be going before he moved inside her, reveling in the moan that escaped her.

Through his thrusts, it wasn't long before he could feel that familiar feeling approaching in his groin. Easily his excitement rose as he was close to Lori, enjoying everything she was giving back to him. Her hand in his hair, the other on his back. He could feel her nails against his skin as he slowed down his thrusts, savoring the feeling of his orgasm rushing through him.

He laid down next to Lori, looking over at her, wondering what was next but she didn't speak.  
Enjoying his bliss a little longer, he let her be, sure she was fine right there.

As he got up, he reached for his boxers, pulling those back on as he got up from the bed. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the bed squeak as Lori got up and dressed as well.

Not much later they were back in the kitchen where everything had started. Unexpectedly, Lori reached up to kiss him again, this time her lips lingered a little longer before she pulled away. "I should get going." She said, seemingly pleased with herself.  
Richie nodded shortly. "Yeah, alright sweetheart."  
She gave him a smile before she turned to leave the room.  
"Didn't you need eggs for your cake?" Richie asked as Lori was heading for his front door, he grabbed the egg carton again.  
Lori chuckled. "Oh yeah." She walked back to take the eggs she needed. "Thanks. Do you want to come and try out the cake later? Party starts around 7."  
"Party? With cake? Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

A little before 7pm, Richie got ready to head over to Lori's house. His mind flashed back to their meeting earlier this afternoon. It had been short but nonetheless, it was sex and he wasn't going to say no to that. Ever.

Upstairs, in the bathroom, he checked himself out in the mirror. He hadn't done much extra, had a shower, did his hair, what else did he need? His tight jeans showed off his ass, which was exactly what he wanted them to do. His button down was half buttoned up, showing his chest, something he did for the ladies.

It was February but he was only going a few houses down the street, surely it wouldn't be that cold for the two minute walk to get to Lori's house. He'd be fine.

Deciding against anything else to keep him warm, he grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him, ready for a birthday party.

He hadn't been to any parties in a long while. Other than after parties which he wasn't counting. Those were entirely different kind of parties. He was sure there would be enough alcohol involved, but probably less drugs than during concert after parties. He could have fun without that. This was his time to relax and that's what he planned to do at this party. Say hi to Lori, have a good time and taste how his eggs turned out in a cake. Maybe after that, see how things go with Lori again. He needed a refresher on what they had done this afternoon, it'd been a while.

Lori's house was easy to spot in their dead end street, all the lights were on and loud music was playing already. The February chill made him pick up the pace as he walked over to the house.

As he approached the house, he found the front door open, taking it as an invitation, he walked into the house. The front room was packed with people, he was glad to disappear into a small crowd without being noticed. He looked around the room but didn't see Lori. He continued on to the kitchen, the table filled with drinks and snacks in the middle of the room. So far no sign of Lori, instead of continuing his search for her, he went over to the table to find himself a drink first.

When he reached his hand out to pick up one of the cold beer cans, another hand shot in front of his to grab the next can. He looked up to see who was rudely intercepting his reach but was pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"That's alright darling." He smiled back, taking his own can. Lifting the tab, he popped it open and took a quick sip.

"I don't think we've met." She said, looking up at him with a gentle smile on her face.

He surely didn't mind looking at her, she was pretty easy on the eyes. "We haven't." He assured her, considering he didn't know anybody except Lori at this party.

"Oh, well," She stammered "I'm Jackie, how do you know Sophie?"

Confused, he asked "Sophie?"

Jackie gave him her own confused look. "This is Sophie's birthday party." She clarified quickly.

"Oh, uh..." he hesitated "Lori invited me this afternoon."

Jackie's face cleared up with understanding and Richie felt relieved with that, he didn't mind being a stranger at a party but it would have been very awkward if Lori wasn't familiar with the rest of the guests either.

"So nice of Lori to throw her this party, a girl only turns thirty once."

He nodded in agreement. "They sure do baby." Most men turned thirty more than once, he knew that just like anybody else did.

"Richie, you made it!" He heard from behind, he turned around to find Lori smiling at him. Surprising himself, he felt somewhat relieved to run into someone he knew. For as little as their previous meeting counted. "Hi sweetheart." He reached in, not shy of the kiss Lori was reaching in for.

He noticed the meaningful look Jackie gave her before she walked away from them but Lori didn't say anything about it.

"I'm glad you could make it." She said excitedly. "Want to meet some of my friends?"

Happily, he followed her around the house, paying attention as Lori pointed out some of her best friends in the living room and some of the girls she didn't like as much but they were Sophie's friends so she had to invite them, she explained to him.

With each person she pointed out, he followed her finger, trying to put names to the face that he would soon forget anyway. He'd remember a face but not a name.

Lori bounced off to greet some more guests and he was left alone again, looking around the room for somebody to strike a conversation with, his cold can of beer half empty in his hand.

His eyes caught a glance across the room, a small smile followed by a little wave. He smiled back at her, watching as she returned back to her conversation with friends but his eyes lingered a little longer. Should he go over and join the conversation or find Lori again? Perhaps figure out who Sophie was before he made a fool of himself again.

Pulling his eyes away, he turned around and headed in the same direction Lori had disappeared to, he could socialize after he figured out who's birthday party this was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when he woke up in what felt not like his own bed. He stretched a little, noticing a body next to him. Slowly, he pulled away. It was much too early to wake her up. As he pushed himself away, he was happy to see it was Lori again, his mind a little fuzzy on what happened the night before. Trying to move as little as possible, he sat up quietly, trying to find clothes before he got up, his head didn't feel like doing so just yet.

Spotting a pile of clothes in the dark, he slowly stood up and checked it out. Relieved to find it were the ones he was looking for. Quickly, he pulled his shirt over his shoulders, not bothering with the buttons, he pulled his jeans on next.

"Richie?"  
He looked over to the bed, Lori was watching him in the dark. Not the quick getaway he was going for. "Go back to sleep darling." He whispered back.  
"Where are you going?" She sounded confused at why he wasn't next to her anymore.  
"I'm going home sweetheart, I've got stuff to do later." He explained quickly in his soft whisper.  
"Oh, okay."

She sounded disappointed as she pulled the sheets higher up over her shoulder. Right now, he didn't feel too bad about that. He wanted to go home and have his peace and quiet. Not deal with someone else once he woke up again. His head hurt enough as it was, he wanted to be alone.

When he looked back, Lori had turned away from him. Deciding to leave it for what it was, he walked out of the room. It wasn't his fault how she felt.

Once he pulled the door closed, he turned on a light to find his way through this unfamiliar house. The sudden bright light instantly made him close his eyes, he could feel the brightness in his head.

Squinting, he slowly opened them again. When his eyes had adjusted to the light and the pain in his head subdued, he made his way downstairs.

The front room was a mess. Cans and bottles stood everywhere, along with plates, half of which still had food on them. Glad he wasn't cleaning this up, he walked out of the house.

The February cold made him shiver as he walked down the lawn to the sidewalk. He was only a few houses away but it was chilly nonetheless, especially so early in the morning.

Not much later he was comfortable and warm in his own large bed. The whole space to himself, just how he liked it.

When he woke up again, he could see the sunlight creep through the curtains, unable to keep all the light out. Afternoon was usually when he woke up these days but he was certain it wasn't that late yet. He turned over slowly to read his alarm clock, feeling a little excited and accomplished to see it was only a little after 11am.

The pain in his head had receded some, he felt slightly groggy but decided to get up anyway. It was early enough to make something of his day.

After pulling on some boxer shorts, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He loved this, this privacy in being alone. Walking around in his underwear in his own house. Solitude. Nobody he had to listen to, nobody that needed more attention, nobody to whine to him about anyone else. Just him.

Again, he ate breakfast, although it was noon by now, in front of the TV, it was his time off. He got to do what he wanted to do. Fuck anyone else.

He spent his day lazily, without any interruptions. He watched TV, laying stretched out on the couch in his underwear, until the guitar he kept on a stand in the living room wouldn't stop calling out for him. The only person he wanted to talk to.

He let it talk to him, in return, taking what he needed from it.

Before he realized it, half the afternoon had gone and he was starting to feel hungry again. Putting the guitar back on it's stand, Richie headed upstairs to get dressed. Mom's dinner sounded perfect right around now. He still had to thank her for putting eggs in his fridge. May as well do that in person.

Just like the night before, he grabbed his keys and locked the door after pulling it shut. His car started smoothly and he felt appreciative of being able to drive himself. Driving himself was so much nicer than sitting in the back of a van or a rowdy tour bus or a noisy plane. As he left the driveway, he noticed someone on Lori's front lawn. She looked familiar but last night was too foggy to remember who she was. He was certain he had seen her before. She looked up as he got closer, she smiled and waved as he returned the gesture on his way by. Feeling oddly happy to be neighborly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma?" He called as he walked through the front door. Announcing himself but also wondering where his mother was.  
"Richie?" He heard from the kitchen.  
He followed her voice to the back of the house. "How many other people call you ma?" He teased once in the kitchen.  
"Just you sweetheart." She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek. "You look tired."  
Richie waved it off quickly. "A little hungover." He indicated an inch with his fingers.  
"Sit down then." His mother gestured to the table as she reached for a glass. "Have some water, you'll feel better."  
Richie smiled to himself, certain it wouldn't make him feel better but he wasn't going to deny his mother.

He sat down at the coffee table he had sat at so often, watching his mom put ice cubes in a glass before filling it with water.

"Thanks." He smiled as he accepted the cold glass.

It felt strange how easily he felt at home here, almost like he had never left. He'd grown up in this house, everything here was familiar. It was comforting just being here. The last few months had been extremely stressful. It had all snowballed over the last year but the last few months had been the worst. It was surprising how easy it was to feel at home again.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Richie pulled away from his thoughts and nodded at his mother. "Yeah." A home cooked meal by mom would always make him feel better.

As he had done so often in his life, he set the table for three when his mom was almost finished preparing dinner. His dad would be home soon.

When he sat down again, they heard the front door open and close again.

"It's really starting to come down out there." His dad said as he walked into the kitchen, making both Richie and his mom look out the kitchen window, seeing the large flakes of snow falling through the sky.

He had spent most of his afternoon watching TV bit had not seen one weather report mentioning snow storms. Other programming had been far more interesting but now he felt stupid for not having checked a weather report. Hopefully it would clear up after dinner.

Richie had been right, having a home cooked meal by mom did make him feel better.

"Are you home now or will you be heading out soon again?" His dad asked as they ate.  
"We better the fuck not." Immediately he felt them both stare surprised at him, he realized how harsh he sounded.  
"Richard." His father scolded him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said quickly, knowing better than swearing at his parents' dinner table but he hadn't meant to. "I'm… I'm just exhausted." He explained. "They've extended it so many times, it feels like I haven't been home in a decade. I don't want to do it anymore. The rest of them can do whatever they want, I'm staying right here."  
"What do you mean?" His mom asked.  
Richie shrugged. "I don't know. I'm done." He said.  
"You're done? You haven't put down your guitar since we gave it to you and now you're done?" His father sounded astounded as he asked his question.  
"Nah, not the guitar or the music. Just done with those guys."

He spent the rest of the evening with his parents, waiting for the snow storm to end but it continued on just as strong as his mom filled him in on what everyone they knew had been up to in the last few months. People were getting married and having babies left, right and center. While he had been all over the world, dating a girlfriend that hadn't worked out. Surprising. Just like each and every other one.

By the time he had been filled in on all the latest gossip and news he needed to know, it was getting late and the snow didn't show any signs of stopping.

"You may as well spent the night son, no sense in driving through a snowstorm if you don't have to." His dad said, knowing he was right.

He had nowhere to be, he'd make the 40 minute drive tomorrow, after they had plowed the highway. Taking his dad's advice, Richie decided to spend the night. Surely mom's breakfast would make him feel even better.

Upstairs in his old bedroom, he wasn't surprised anymore how comforting it was to be in this house, having the two people that had always supported him so closeby. He hadn't known it when he left this afternoon but being in his childhood home was exactly what he needed.

This would always be home, no matter how lost he felt.

Right now he felt utterly and completely lost. He had no clue where his life was going anymore. Not that long ago he thought he had it all figured out but in the last few months it had all started crashing down around him.

Another girlfriend had come and gone. He should have known, they always went. If Jon was able to get married and David able to get engaged, why wasn't he able to start a family too? The secret couldn't be to have a high school sweetheart, he couldn't even remember most of those.

His dream of making it big with his music had finally become reality but it hadn't been what he had dreamt of. He hadn't dreamt of it being like this, so endless and stressful. It was supposed to be fun, not end up in fights where he couldn't stand seeing their faces again. He knew they all felt the same way about his face.

He had no idea what the future held for him, careerwise or relationships. Where was he supposed to meet another girl? He really did want to start his own family sometime soon.. At least a relationship that would head that way. The next girl, he decided, has to be wife material. What about his music? Was this as far as he would get with it? Was he going to write another album with Jon or would he never see him again?


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon he drove home slowly, traffic was backed up on the highway. So far he had passed two cars that had slid off the road and sat in the ditch. It was as if everyone forgot how to drive as soon as some snow stuck to the ground. Adjust your speed and keep extra distance, it wasn’t that hard according to him. The snow had mostly been cleared on the highway but his forty minute drive had still been extended to an hour.

Turning onto his street, it was clear that, as he had expected, his short, dead end street would not get plowed.

One of his neighbors was clearing the snow from their driveway. He’d do the same as soon as he got home.

For now, he parked on the street, blocking his own driveway. He locked the car and went in search of a snow shovel. It had been a while since Richie had cleared a driveway or a sidewalk from snow but the simplicity of it, made him happy to do so. He knew he would think otherwise later.

Half an hour later, he was pretty pleased with his job of clearing the concrete but still hoped this would be the only snow he had to deal with for a while. When he was younger, his dad always made him clear the driveway in exchange for 10 bucks but he wasn’t getting anything for this.

Looking around, he noticed Lori’s driveway still covered in snow. Perhaps he would get something in return if he cleared it for her.

Richie picked up his snow shovel again and headed over to the house. It didn’t look like anybody was home which gave him the perfect opportunity to get started and have it done for Lori as a surprise.

Halfway through his job, a car pulled up to the driveway, interrupting him as it seemed they wanted to park where he was shoveling. He stepped out of the way, making space as he watched the car move. Honestly, he was a little excited to see how Lori would react but as the car parked, he noticed it wasn’t Lori in the car.

Regardless, he walked over as the driver side door opened.

“Hey.” He said quickly, confused at who was parking their car in someone else's driveway.  
“Hi there.”

He recognized the girl he had seen yesterday as she smiled brightly at him noe. That smile looked great on her, she had one of those smiles that made her eyes sparkle.

“You’re Lori’s friend, right?” She asked him. “Richie.”  
“Yeah.” He nodded, happy she remembered his name because he had no idea what her name was.

It must have been clear on his face, as she introduced herself. “Sophie.” She clarified.  
“Right!” He said excitedly, finally remembering. “I don’t think Lori’s home though, sweetheart.” He added quickly. “I thought she would appreciate a shoveled driveway when she got home from work or something.”  
Sophie frowned at him briefly. “Lori doesn’t live here.” She smiled at him for his mix up, “but I do appreciate you clearing my driveway for when I get home from work.”

He was confused, then what had Lori been doing here?

"Lori was just organizing a birthday party for me " Sophie explained quickly, realizing he was confused now. "Do you want to come in for a hot drink or something?" She asked him.  
Gladly, he accepted. "That would be nice." His fingers were almost frozen, he hadn't realized until he thought of being warm again. A hot mug to wrap his fingers around would certainly help.

As he followed Sophie into the house, he couldn't help himself to check her out. Disappointed, he found her winter jacket covered most of what he'd like to see.

Once inside, he kicked off his boots and took his jacket off. Putting them with Sophie's before following her to the living room. He sat down on the couch she pointed out for him and waited as she disappeared into the kitchen.

The living room was a lot tidier than the last time he had seen it. No more empty cans and bottles laying around. It looked clean and homey.

A moment later, Sophie handed him a mug.

"Hot chocolate." She said.  
The warmth of the mug felt nice against his cold skin. "Really? I can't think of the last time I had hot chocolate." He said honestly.  
"Then you're due a cup." Sophie pointed out with another smile.

He couldn't argue with that and it did taste very nice, making him feel warm.

"You know," Sophie said when they ran out of small talk, "I thought your house was empty because I never see anyone there."  
"Oh no darling." He said, looking down at his half empty mug. "I travel a lot."  
"For work?" Sophie asked quickly.  
Richie nodded his answer.  
"Lori was lucky then to get a reply when she knocked on your door. Will you be leaving again soon?"  
"Actually, I'm home for now."  
"Oh, you probably deserve some time off then. I haven't seen anyone at that house since I moved in here last year."

Richie smiled even though it made him realize how long he hadn't been home. Sophie was right, it had been more than a year since he had really been home. There had been a few times where he would be home for a few weeks but he had always known he would get on the road again soon. Now, he had absolutely no idea when he was going to leave again, or if he even wanted to leave.

"You'll have to get used to seeing my ugly mug around." He joked before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
Sophie watched him do so, a smile on her lips. "You have an odd definition of ugly."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by slowly for Richie. There was a whole list of things he could do around the house but he procrastinated almost everything. It was a lot easier to have breakfast in the living room and watch tv shows all day.

From the couch in the living room, he could see Sophie's house. Most afternoons he could see her come home from work which, strangely, made him a little excited. If only he got up early enough in the morning, he might see her leave for work.

Getting up earlier was still something he was still working on. It wasn't easy changing that rhythm. He hadn't been an early riser before he went on tour but now that he hoped to be home for a while, he wanted to adjust to that but every night around 10pm, he thought he'd play some guitar to relax before bed so he could sleep better but then when he put his guitar down again, it was 3am. How it happened, was lost on him.

Today was no different, around 5pm he noticed Sophie's car and watched her get out and head into the house. It was still cold outside so she was all bundled up in a big jacket.

Once she was gone, he got up and headed to the kitchen to find himself a cookie or two.

He carried a cup of coffee back to his spot on the couch and picked up his notepad and pen again. The page was mostly blank but he had written a few lines. The first three, Richie liked but the fourth and fifth he was unsure of. He sipped his coffee as he thought of the words he had written.

A while later, he looked up as he saw Sophie leave her house again. Where was she going? It was dark out, she sould stay safely at home. Richie watched as she got in her car and backed out of the driveway, wondering where she was going. He hadn't seen her leave her house any other day this week.

He pulled his eyes from the window when he realized what he sounded like. It couldn't be helped, all day he had been thinking about her, waiting to catch a glimpse.

This was silly, waiting for glimpses from his living room window while she was over there, not knowing he was being a creep. Perhaps it was a good thing Sophie didn't know that.

Richie shook his head as he looked down at his notepad again.

Soon enough his mind wandered again.

Keeping himself busy with his song lyrics and eventually watching TV, he tried his best to keep his mind off of Sophie. In fact, he had no business in where she went or why she went there. Not because he couldn't stop thinking about her all week since he had sat in her living room drinking hot chocolate that he had any right to know her personal business.

What was he doing with her in his head after all? He hadn't even meant to impress her when he did but now he couldn't forget about the hour they had spent together. How she smiled patiently while he had talked or how she laughed when he said something to make her laugh. Their conversation had been small talk and Sophie was still mostly a stranger to him. 

Then why could he picture her so clearly in his mind? The blue eyes that had looked so bright when she first gave him that mug of hot chocolate. Her blonde hair that fell over her shoulders as she moved.

From the corner of his eye, Richie noticed bright headlights down the street. Looking over, he recognized the car as it parked in the driveway again.

He put down his notepad and stood up, heading back to the kitchen, shaking his head in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting dark outside as he threw some basketball hoops, it was late afternoon and he had only just gotten up. He caught the ball as it rebounded from the backboard and aiming, shot it towards the hoop again, this time landing the shot perfectly. It was chilly outside but the fresh air and the distraction of concentrating on his aim, cleared his mind.

These days it always felt too crowded in his head. So many things were going on in his life and not all those were necessarily what he wanted in his life.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard a car coming down the street, missing his ball rebound from the backboard, now rolling away towards the street. Hurriedly, he went after it before it would roll onto the street.

Picking up his basketball, he looked up as Sophie parked her car. He gave her a quick wave as she got out of her car. Happy to see her smile at him and wave back. He watched as the passenger door opened as well and Lori got out of the car too, she repeated Sophie's actions and smiled and waved at him, then followed Sophie into the house.

Carrying the ball, he went back inside. Maybe he'd have some lunch.

His daily schedules were very off from the rest of the world's. A few times he had been successful in getting up earlier in the morning, 9 or 10 am but then he found himself playing guitar til 5 in the morning and sleeping til the late afternoon again. Without anything going on, it was hard to keep up with the rest of the world.

A nice hot lunch was what he needed, even if it was after 5pm, he was hungry.

After lunch, he picked up a controller from the coffee table and decided to try out some video games. Not often did he spent his time with video games but it could be a welcome change to his other daily habits. Improving his score on Super Mario wasn't something he was very invested in but it was still fun to play the game.

A few hours later, he was stretched out on the couch, his head resting on a pillow against the armrest, his left hand in the air above his head holding his notepad. Reading the text again, he pondered on which words to use on his next line. Racking his brain for a fitting word, Richie tried writing a rhyming word but found his pen didn't work upside down, lowering his notepad, he caught a glimpse of a shape passing by his window.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the front door.

With a sigh, he put down the notepad and pen on the coffee table. He wasn't invested in what he was writing. Sometimes, as an exercise, he'd write down silly lyrics, just to find rhymes and rhythms. Most often they ended up in the trash but sometimes he kept his silly writings as memories, depending on how much he liked them. He got up and walked over to the front door, who'd be knocking at this time? Checking the time on his watch, he was right to think it was late in the evening.

As he pulled the door open, he found Lori standing there smiling bright and cheerful.

"Hey." He said, curious at what she was doing at his doorstep around midnight when she didn't say anything.  
She smiled at him before she spoke. "Hey yourself."  
When she didn't continue, Richie asked his follow up question. "What's up?"  
Lori smiled again. "I saw your lights were still on so I told Sophie my taxi was here to take me home."  
Looking over her shoulder, there was no taxi in the street. The street lights illuminated the quiet street, showing how late it was.  
"I wanted to ask if you were up for a booty call before I do call a taxi home." Lori continued to explain.

A smirk formed on his face as he took a step backward from the door, giving Lori space to come inside.


	8. Chapter 8

He closed the door behind Lori before reaching in to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer against him. Feeling her body pressed up against him, only made his kiss deeper. Desiring that closeness from her.

Moving his hands lower, he squeezed her butt before lifting her up. In surprise Lori wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to him as he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom to lay her down on the bed.

It wasn't long before both of them were naked in bed. He could never get bored of a woman's body and took his time with his appreciation.

"Richie." Lori whined, making him chuckle. "Come here." She told him.

He quickly reached back up to kiss her as he moved on top of her, ready for this booty call she had asked for.

He listened to her moan as he moved inside her, for a moment enjoying the feeling before he started thrusting. Hearing her moan as he thrusted, only turned him on more. Those sounds were all he ever needed to hear. The moans of each orgasm she had made him closer to his own.

Reaching down to kiss her, her muffled her loud moan as he released his own orgasm.

After a moment, he moved off of her to hold her in his arms beside him, feeling her warmth against him.

"You should probably get my number so we can arrange these booty calls a little better." Richie said after a few moments of quiet cuddling, hoping they could exchange numbers so he could talk to her, get to know her. Maybe he would like her, he already liked the sex.  
Lori looked thoughtful at him before answering. "I know where you live." She let go to sit up next to him.  
Richie chuckled, thinking she was joking.  
"I should probably go." Lori said, looking back over her shoulder.  
"You don't have to go, you can stay." He offered quickly, it was past midnight, it was dark and cold outside, why would she leave?  
"You probably have a busy day tomorrow." Lori pulled the sheets back and got up from the bed as she started looking for her clothes.  
At that, Richie laughed, he didn't have any busy days in the foreseeable future which was exactly how he wanted his days to be. Watching Lori, he sat up in bed, noticing her frown for a moment as she continued getting dressed. "What?" He asked confused at her reaction.  
"It's March second. I figured you'd have a birthday party to go to." She pulled her shirt over her head, then pulled her hair out from the back.  
He had to think for a moment, trying to catch up to her train of thought. "Oh Jon's birthday. I don't know. I haven't talked in a few weeks but I guess I should probably go up there."  
Lori finished dressing as she pulled on her sweater. "You probably should." She agreed.  
Sighing, he looked at her again, now fully dressed. "Want to come with me?"  
"To the birthday party?" Lori asked to be sure she heard him right.  
Richie quickly nodded. "Yeah."  
Lori smiled at him. "No, I like you being my not so little secret Mr. Sambora."  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? I'll make you breakfast in the morning." He tried again, not wanting to let her go so soon.  
Lori laughed. "Yeah, no thanks. I'll call a cab and go." She said as she walked out of his bedroom.

A little confused, Richie got out of bed and found his pants to wear. He quickly followed her downstairs and into the living room where she was on the phone talking to an operator.

Was she really just going to leave in the middle of the night?

He frowned as she hung up the phone.

"Taxi will be here in 10 minutes." She said. "I can wait outside."  
"No." Richie said quickly. "Are you sure you want to take a taxi at this time? I could even drive you to wherever you need to go."  
Lori laughed at his suggestion. "No, I'll take a taxi."

Still confused, he decided to drop it and let her do what she wanted to. It seemed like she would either way.

Feeling a little awkward, he tried to make some conversation but his attempt was shut down quickly.

"I'll go wait outside." Lori said. "They'll be here soon."

Without another beat she walked back to the hallway and pulled the front door open. Richie followed behind her and held the door, turning on the porch light so it wasn't pitch dark but Lori didn't even look back as she walked toward the sidewalk and continued to Sophie's house.

She was right and a few minutes later a taxi pulled up into the cul-de-sac, he watched as Lori got in. The taxi driving away a second later. Nothing else he could do, he closed the door and walked back to the living room, sitting down on the couch with a big sigh, leaning back. What happened?


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon, when he got up and walked into the living room, he caught a glimpse of the neighborhood outside his window. Most driveways were empty as people were still at work but there was a car in Sophie's driveway. On a Friday afternoon? He was sure by now that she worked weekdays, it had seemed like that.

He continued on to the kitchen, perhaps he was paying too much attention to what went on at Sophie's house. He didn't know any of his other neighbors, Sophie was the only one. Maybe that's why he was curious he decided as he startes to make himself some breakfast. It didn't mean anything. He was simply bored being at home and being alone and out of all the people on his street, she was the only one he had ever spoken to. If he didn't count the neighbor to the left that gave him a wave last week when he was shooting some hoops when dusk was setting in in the early evening.

Carrying his breakfast plate back to the living room, he tried to contain his snoopiness and watched TV as he ate. Unfortunately for him, early afternoon was full of soap operas, which were too cheesey according to him and it was too early to make them interesting with some weed. Thankfully for sattellite television, he could access West Coast channels and everything in between, flipping channels until he found a game show he could at least slightly enjoy as he had breakfast.

After breakfast, he went back upstairs and showered, getting dressed afterwards. He went casual with a comfy pair of jeans and hoodie.

Perhaps Lori was right and he should go to Jon's birthday party tonight. He had spent the last 2 years day in day out with him. They had become very close friends on the road. Although he didn't want to see any of his band mates with any musical instrument, a birthday party could be fun.

Having spent the last two weeks at home alone. Peacefully. He had settled in his own kind of routine. Wake up around 2 or 3 in the afternoon, have breakfast, watch a little TV. Then he would try to go outside for a little while even though it was still the middle of winter. He could always shoot some hoops and there was something soothing about sitting in the backyard on a patio chair with a cup of coffee and watching the water. He'd give a little wave at boats passing by and a few days ago, he swore he saw a seal's head pop out of the water. Later on, he would wander back inside, give his mom a call, watch some TV, maybe get a little high or drunk, perhaps even both and around midnight his guitar would start whispering at him.

Not much later, he was outside, in the driveway shooting his basketball at the net hanging above his garage. Living the big rockstar mansion life, he thought to himself.

When he missed his ball's rebound and had to chase in from going to the sidewalk that lead to Sophie's, he couldn't deny his curiosity anymore and picked up his ball when he finally stopped its steady roll. Tucking it under his arm, he walked over to Sophie's and rang the doorbell.

"Hey." He said cheerfully when she opened the door a moment later. "I noticed your car here and thought you weren't working and I'd say hi."

Sophie chuckled at his little rant. "Hi. I have a day off from work today, I never get weekdays off and when I do, I end up working at home."

"It's your day off. Come out and play." He suggested quickly.

He made her chuckle again. "How about you come in for a coffee?" She offered instead.

Richie nodded. "Sounds good." Then put his basketball down and followed Sophie into the house.

Just as last week, she lead him to the living room where he sat down on the couch. From his seat, he noticed he could see his own driveway from here but he was sure Sophie wasn't as curious about his driveway as his returned curiosity.

"Or do you want hot chocolate again?"

His eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Yes"

He happily accepted another hot beverege from Sophie as she joined him again in the living room.

"Are you enjoying being home again?" Sophie asked him.

Richie shrugged as he sipped his hot chocolate and almost burned his lips. Too hot. "I like being busy but I've been so busy for the last 5 years, it's been non stop. Being home feels strange but it's always with me, it's a part of me. Three weeks ago I would have said I wouldn't touch a guitar again for months and that lasted maybe three days. Now I'm up all night playing it. I can't put it down."

Sophie frowned a little. "Guitar?"

Richie frowned back, confused at her reaction and her own consfusement. "Do you not know? Lori knew me, I would have thought you knew me too or that she would have told you if you didn't."

Sophie chuckled a little and took a quick sip from her own mug. "No. How did she know you?" She asked curiously, then continued on quickly. "Are you a famous musician?" Her next question came even faster. "Should I know you?" She looked thoughtful, as if she was thinking of every musician she knew. "Most of the music I know of, I'm told about by 19 nine year olds."

Richie laughed at that. "Nine year olds?" He asked confused. "Nineteen of them?"

"I teach third grade." Sophie clarified for him.

He clued in with a smile on his face, nodding. "That sounds as hectic as touring the world in a rock band. I can't believe Lori didn't at least tell you."

Sophie shook her head. "She's been on cloud nine since she got married in November. So you play guitar in a band?"

Richie blinked, his heart sank. "What?"


End file.
